Amor Intelectual
by Oyasumi Bakura
Summary: Un romance entre el profesor y su alumno...


**Amor intelectual**

Empezaba la semana de clases para los de nuevo curso, en la facultad de Derechos, había mucho alumnado nuevo, muchos con una gran presentación

saco y corbata, como si fueran abogados profesionales y otros menos formales con jeans y camiseta, claro solo era una escuela...

Sonaba la campana anunciando la primera hora de clases, los alumnos con sus morrales llenos del conocimiento por aprender... Los alumnos sentados

en sus pupitres volteando a ver a la puerta pues había llegado...

Cabellos púrpuras y rebeldes hasta las caderas de saco azul, corbata naranja de lineas diagonales y pantalón de vestir que atraía miradas de los alumnos

Bienvenidos a su primer semestre en la facultad mi nombre es Saga seré su maestro principal cualquier problema o duda que se presente

adquieran a mi y yo con gusto les ayudare esta claro?... si...si ...si... maestro.

bien tomare lista para conocerlos mejor, cuando mencione su nombre se levantan y se presentan esta bien?... bueno empezare a mencionarlos...

En eso Saga ya habiendo mencionado a barios de sus alumnos llega el nombre del sujeto que para Saga se le hace algo curioso y extraño.

Frunciendo la ceja izquierda con extrañeza del nombre extraño lo menciono...!Shaka!... !Presente!... se escucho a lo lejos del salón... con una voz que parecía de un ángel

Levantando la mirada para ver a su alumno quedando penetrado por aquella mirada de ojos celestes y cabellos rubios que caían como seda y admirando esa curvatura

de su cuerpo adornada por esa camisa blanca y pantalones entubados de seda que se pegaban a sus piernas... esa eterna que hizo q Saga titubeara un poco.

Ya habiendo se sentido un largo silencio mas de lo normal... Perdón! a...a...pero dime Shaka cuenta algo de ti para conocerte mejor... mientras que Saga para nada le quitaba

la mirada al rubio...

Bueno antes que nada mi nombre es Shaka, tengo 20 años y me gusta mucho leer libros interesantes mi materia favorita es historia y me gusta salir a pasear

a centros comerciales y tomar te por las tardes...

Excelente creo que es buena información para conocerte un poco Shaka, puedes tomar asiento... mientras el Griego no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Pasaron las horas mientras comenzaban y terminaban las clases de las diferentes materias del curso, pero en ningún momento le quito esa mirada sigilosa que lo seguía

vigilando al chico de los cabellos rubios... Saga se sentía como un acosador ya que jamas había sentido tal admiración por un alumno y mucho menos de su mismo sexo

el no estaba seguro de lo que sentía hacia su alumno, tenia miedo en el de sentir mas que una simple admiración de primera vista... llego la hora de la salida, cada alumno

agarro sus libros para retirarse.

Ya casi el salón vacío...Saga echa una pequeña mirada al salón percatando se que aun sigue a dentro el rubio...Saga pasa algo de saliva por su garganta con sierto nervio

y decide acercarse a el...

Aun no te retiras Shaka?... puedo ayudarte en algo?

O no todo esta bien profesor solo acomodo mis cosas en mi morral ya que es solo un trapo viejo y las cosas se me caen...

Si puedo verlo, disculpa la pregunta pero... tu nombre se me hizo algo extraño, de donde eres? claro si se puede saber...

Claro que si, no es ningún problema profesor... provengo de la india, pues vera soy algo pobre y estoy haciendo un poco de sacrificio para poder estudiar

en esta facultad privilegiada...

Ya veo... pero no digas que eres pobre al contrario veo que tienes un gran conocimiento...

Pues gracias profesor... agachando su mirada con cierta timidez el rubio sale del salón de clases...

A..a... disculpa... amm bueno si no es imprudencia mía, no te gustaría tomar un café o un te en un restaurante que esta aquí cercas?...antes que te bayas...solo para conocerte mas.

Tocando el marco de la puerta para salir... Shaka agacha la mirada con cierto sentimiento ya que se le hacia extraño que su profesor le concediera tal invitación.

Shaka?... estas bien?... perdón... creo que no debí a verte invitado de esta manera... lo siento... agachando la mirada y con su puño cerrando lo con cierta furia

El rubio levanta su mirada y voltea asía el Griego...No, esta bien no me pasa nada profesor a mi también me gustaría conocerlo mas a usted...

Entonces Saga cambiando su semblante levanta su mirada con una tierna sonrisa asía el menor de cabellos dorados y se van caminando hacia el restaurante ya que

se encontraba cercas de la facultad...era un restaurante algo elegante pero acogedor, ya que al entrar para la impresión de Shaka verse en un lugar así si el era muy humilde,

Saga le sede el asiento al menor y mientras Saga hace una seña al mesero toma asiento...

Saga le mira fijamente esos zafiros al rubio los admiraba como si fuesen joyas valiosas... pero Shaka al percatarse de tal acción de su profesor decide voltear la mirada,

en lo que llegaba el mesero con los platos y el café... el rubio tomando un sorbo del café, mojando los labios y al mismo tiempo sacando su lengua para limpiarse los restos húmedos

del café... Saga mirando el acto del rubio no pudiendo contenerse mas tomando para si un trago grande de café para poder distraerse del acto del menor...

Nunca has estado en este tipo de restaurantes verdad?... tratando de romper el hielo entre el silencio que emanaba el rubio...

Shaka volteando asía el rostro de su profesor con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro... pues la verdad no profesor...

Pero cuenta mas de ti Shaka, tus ojos me dicen que tienes un gran intelecto, eres una persona... muy interesante... tal vez... !perdone que lo interrumpa profesor! pero...

me esta coqueteando?... mirando le a los ojos con un ceño de duda hacia su maestro...

...No no es lo que piensas solo...quiero conocerte mejor eso es todo...no pienses que soy un depravado sexual...

Es mi profesor!... no cree que cualquiera que nos aya visto salir piense mal de nosotros?...sin ser grosero pero cuantos años tiene profesor?

Tengo 28...pero que tiene que ver mi edad?... a caso me miro muy viejo?... frunciendo su ceja izquierda...

...No para nada es viejo... se... ve... mas joven de lo que aparenta...titubeando y tratando de verlo a los ojos como si algo le estuviese obligando hacerlo,

Shaka no quería que el profesor sospechara de que era homosexual... ya que si le confesaba tal ves el profesor mal interpretaría las cosas, pero Shaka

aun no sentía mas que amistad por su profesor... pero lo que a Shaka le intrigaba es que si su profesor era gay también...si no el por que tan interesado

en conocerle mas a fondo si el era un alumno mas en su salon de clases.

El rubio tan sensual tomando pequeños bocados de su platillo no podría dejar de ser la atracción de Saga viendo como movía esos carnosos labios que solo pedían

besarlo profundamente...

S...ha...ka...puedo hacerte una pregunta?...mirando con deseo aquellos labios carmesí que comían lentamente su bocado...

diga me... profesor... clavando la mirada en esas esmeraldas...profesor?... por que se queda callado... se me ha quedado viendo por un buen rato...

Shaka tienes novia?...!...tal pregunta tan repentina impacto al menor que se quedo sin habla...y agachando su mirada con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

El rubio se cubrió de silencio... Perdón por mi pregunta fue algo imprudente...mirando con cierta ternura el rostro ruborizado del rubio... Shaka sale corriendo del restaurante

con lagrimas en los ojos pues creía ya a verse enamorado de su profesor...Shaka!... espera!... adonde vas!... Saga tratando de alcanzarlo lo sujeta de la muñeca...

Por que saliste corriendo de esa manera?... con cierta agitación en su pecho...Shaka?... pasa algo... perdona si tuve esa imprudencia de hacerte esa pregunta...

Mas bien por que me la pregunto!... volteando a ver al profesor con cierto reto en la mirada del rubio que derramaba lagrimas...

No llores Shaka... acercando se a el con calma mientras lo abraza con ternura recargando la cabeza del menor en su pecho y mezclando esos cabellos dorados entre sus dedos

casi pudiendo adivinar la verdad de tras de esas lagrimas que transmitían pureza...mientras Shaka correspondiendo el abrazo de su profesor levanta la mirada para

ver de nuevo esas esmeraldas que tanto le inquietaban...con cierto nerviosismo...

Profesor... por que hace esto... ? usted se ve una persona demasiada fuerte de carácter como es que puede acurrucar me en sus brazos a alguien como yo...

mientras Saga limpiaba con uno de sus dedos cálidos esas lagrimas que rodaban de las mejillas del rubio...

Por que en ti vi algo que jamas había sentido... desde hace mucho tiempo Shaka... desde que te vi esta mañana por primera vez a simple vista me transmitiste una paz eterna...

tus ojos son tan puros... así mismo Saga como si estuviese hipnotizado por los labios carnosos del rubio... le comparte un tierno beso mordiendo esos labios carmesí...

así mismo Shaka sorprendido por el acto de su profesor, con sus ojos mas que abiertos sentía temor pero ala vez estaba convencido de que así seria...

y sin decir ni una palabra mas Shaka acepto el beso de su amado profesor y también enredando sus dedos en la rebelde melena del Griego...

Esto será algo que jamas olvidare por que estaremos juntos por siempre...rodando una lagrima de amor que cae y resbala en la mejilla de Shaka...

Empezando a si una tierna relación entre un profesor y su alumno.

No dejemos que esta llama de amor se estinga!...


End file.
